


Moonlight

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The moon is almost too bright...
Relationships: Chrom/Lucina (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, July 11/The Moon is a Harsh Mistress

The moon was almost too bright, Lucina thought as she stretched and reached to pull another blanket over herself. It lit nearly the whole room in stark pale light, illuminating bedding and bare skin and how her sleeping father's hair was getting king of long. The air had cooled, or at least she had-- Carefully, Lucina adjusted blankets, covering them both. She resisted the urge to touch familiar scars, focusing instead on warmth... 

As she settled down again, trying to figure out how she'd been sleeping without one of her arms in an odd position, Chrom stirred beside her and pulled her close. It mostly solved the question of where to put her arms, and now she was definitely warm and... 

The moon was still almost too bright and too knowing. It saw too much as the blankets were shifted again though not discarded completely. But Lucina was happy for it, as she parted her legs for Chrom's fingers. She kissed him and held, feeling him stir as well. Oh, she had only intended-- But this was better, and it was so good. Mouths and hands until that wasn't quite enough and then-- 

There, beneath the moon, they were one.


End file.
